For Who I Am
by Skywalker in TARDIS
Summary: Lilly decides to dress up for Unicycle's party. [DonaldxLilly]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.**

My first Pitch Perfect fanfic on my favorite paring. :D Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ever since Bumper left the Trebles, they got along fine with the Bellas. Some of them, Jesse and Donald in particular, were even dating a Bella. So, it was no surprise that the Bellas got invited to Unicycle's party.

Lilly has been toying with the idea of getting a makeover. She was not a hundred percent convinced yet. She thought Unicycle's party would be the perfect chance for a 'trial makeover'. Earlier this afternoon, Lilly and Amy went to a salon. Lilly asked Fat Amy for advice on her hair. Fat Amy told the hair stylist to curl Lilly's hair, but not too much. Her specific instructions were 'a little Disney princess-like but with a little oomph in it. Definitely not the 'I just got electrocuted' kind of curly'. After 2 hours and a couple of smoothies later, the friends arrived home. Lilly already received 5 compliments for her new hairstyle. She texted Fat Amy her thanks and how much she appreciated her help. As soon as Lilly got to her room, she went through her closet. She brought out two dresses, a sleeveless black dress that was above a few inches above the knee and the same dress but it was a red variant. The dresses were gifts from her older cousin in Montreal. According to Lilly's cousin, the dresses had 3 purposes: to surprise your boyfriend, to get a boyfriend or to get revenge on an exboyfriend. She put the red dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She silently judged the back of her knees. She always hated them and thought they were odd looking, and not odd in a good way. She huffed and looked for her only pair of heels. They were just a simple yet classy pair of black pumps. She definitely had to thank Aubrey when she sees her. Those heel-walking exercises really paid off. Lilly quickly went inside the bathroom and put on eyeliner and cherry red lipstick. She would put on eye shadow but she was running late and she couldn't wait to see Donald.

* * *

The party was supposed to start at 8:00 but only Aubrey and a few other guests arrived. Donald was expecting Lilly to be there at 7:50. She's always 10 minutes early. Donald looked at his watch. "It's already 8:10. Where could she possibly be?" Donald thought. Just as he was about to call her, the doorbell rang. Donald ran down the stairs and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw his girlfriend looking down at the floor and biting her lip. He was pleasantly surprised. It definitely caught his attention. Then again, she always caught his attention. She could be wearing PJs and she'd still be the one he'd keep his eyes on. Lilly looked at Donald and smiled nervously. "Do you think it's too much?"

Donald wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You look beautiful, Lils." Lilly smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why the sudden change in attire? Not that I mind though, I'm just curious." He said while playing with a strand of her newly curled hair.

Lilly shrugged and said, "I don't know, I felt like it. Kinda like that time I fed my fish Goldfish crackers. That was a bad idea. He died."

Donald chuckled and tightened his grip. "Why are you so adorable?"

Before Lilly had a chance to reply, they heard someone clearing their throat. Lilly turned around and saw Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie. "Enough with the sweetness, guys. You'll give everyone diabetes." Fat Amy said. Realizing he was blocking the door, Donald ran backwards into the house, never letting go of Lilly. Lilly laughed and told the girls she'd catch up with them later.

"Those two are like a pooping baby. They're disgustingly cute." Fat Amy said. Stacie and Cynthia Rose nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a few more steps and a left turn, Donald and Lilly were in the hallway. Donald stopped moving and locked eyes with Lilly.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are? Not just today, but everyday. With or without makeup, you're gorgeous."

Lilly nodded but didn't say anything. He did, in fact, tell her she was beautiful plenty of times. Even if she wore her odd clothes, he'd still tell her how beautiful she was. She blushed everytime he says it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. She bit his lip playfully, causing him to moan. She took advantage of his opened mouth and slid her tongue inside. Their tongues then insued a battle for dominance, which Donald was winning at this point and Lilly didn't care. Things were escalating pretty quickly when Aubrey tapped Lilly on the shoulder. Lilly groaned and looked at Aubrey.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I really need to go to the restroom and you're blocking the way. I love the dress, Lilly!" Aubrey said.

Lilly released herself from Donald's grip and stepped aside. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you. I like your dress too."

Aubrey went inside quickly. Once she was gone, Donald offered his hand to Lilly. She happily accepted and they walked to the living room.

Lilly and Donald sat on the couch and talked to one another. While talking, he'd randomly kiss her hand or her cheek. Once Beca started to play music, the two of them were beatboxing. A bunch of people was already dancing but Lilly and Donald just held each other's hands and made beautiful beats together.

An hour has passed and the two remained on the couch, oblivious to their surroundings. Beca played 'Forever Ain't Enough' by J. Holiday. He smiled and dragged Lilly to the dance floor.

Lilly looked at Donald nervously. As if reading her mind, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and whispered. "Don't worry, Lils. Just hold me tight and sway to the beat."

She nodded and placed her head on Donald's chest. Donald began to sing the song. _'I fall for you deeper every day. I feel it now, girl, more than ever. With our type of love, forever aint enough'_ She wasn't familiar with it, but the words made her heart melt.

They swayed to the beat as Donald continued to sing. His voice made her blush and feel giddy. Lilly raised her head from Donald's chest and stared at his lips. Donald caught her staring and grinned. "Why are you looking at me?" He said in a playful tone.

"I can easily kiss you from this angle." She observed.

"Why don't you then?" Donald challenged.

"There are people around and I don't know… Wouldn't it-" Her words were cut off by Donald's lips. Her hands fumbled through his hair, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became too much, they reluctantly pulled away. Donald placed his forehead on hers and smiled. Lilly had a huge grin on her face, which was quickly replaced by a pout. Donald frowned and said, "What's wrong, babes? I'm sorry for getting carried away like that."

"No, it's not that. The back of my knees is showing." She whispered.

Donald laughed and said, "Trust me, Lilly. Your knees aren't what people will notice. They'll notice your sexy curves and the way my arms are wrapped around you. They better think twice before eyeballing my lady." Lilly smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Donald offered to show Lilly how much he appreciated every part of her body. They dashed for his room and that was the last time anybody saw them that night.

Lilly woke up in Donald's arms feeling happy and contented. She kissed Donald's chest before reaching for her phone. She went through her 3 new messages.

"I saw what u and donald were doing on the dance floor. It was like free porn." - Fat Amy

"YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY GONNA DO IT." - Stacie

";)" - Beca

* * *

I have a few more ideas for Donald/Lilly fanfics. Hopefully, I can write those ideas down and form a story. Leave comments please. :) I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
